valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Lithilar
Name: Lithilar Age: 101 Race: Altmer Gender: Male Height: 6 foot 5 Birthsign: The Steed Class: Emissary and Acting Field Justiciar Appearance He is average height for an Altmer with long light brown hair. His most distinguishing feature are his eyes which are piercing and cold, a pale green in colour. Otherwise, he has few remarkable features, an advantage if involved in intelligence work. However, he walks with a pronounced limp in his left leg, using his cane for assistance. As such, he feels more comfortable seated or on horseback, so people cannot see his weakness. He has especially long and elegant fingers and a haughty aquiline face. Skills and known spell-effects He is an expert rider, though somewhat hampered by a leg injury. He uses a special saddle with a leg brace to deal with this. He is also an accomplished speaker and interrogator. He is competent with a sword and knows a variety of weak spells, mostly from the schools of Illusion and Destruction, which help in his duties such as fireballs and calming spells. Clothing / armor Elegantly tailored Thalmor robes and a set of light ceremonial elven armour in his luggage. Weapons A finely made elven sword and a small elven dagger. Miscellaneous items Some books, some religious tracts, paper, ink, pens, enough food and drink for several days, a wooden walking cane, a map, a bed-roll, his horse Nelamir with a special saddle with a brace for his injured leg, around 1,000 septims in Thalmor money and 500 for his personal use, a set of manacles and an amulet of nighteye. He also carries a lethal poisonous pill in an ornamented bone box, in case of interrogation (though he is most unwilling to be forced to use it) Personality He is typically arrogant and has devoted himself to the Thalmor’s cause. He is not entirely happy about his posting to Skyrim, believing he was passed over for a lucrative advisory position in Elsweyr by less talented mer. However, he is quite proud of his appointment as an emissary, believing it will lead to better things and perhaps even a central government post in Alinor. As such, he is determined to fulfill his duties to the best of his ability. Despite this, he does have a dry sense of humour and is secretly concerned about the terrifying dreams that haunt him about the destruction he witnessed in the Great War as well as whether his limp will prevent him from attaining higher office. Major flaw His major flaws are his vanity and belief in his own superiority as well as his fanatical loyalty to the Thalmor which makes his actions predictable and occasionally blinds him to sensible courses of action. Background Lithilar was born in Alinor in 4E 100 to a minor noble family. Indoctinated from an early age in the rightness of the Thalmor cause, his talents were noticed early and he gained a respected post in the new office dealing with Elsweyr affairs and tax in the sprawling Thalmor bureaucracy. On the outbreak of war, he immediately volunteered and was given the command of a regiment of cavalry in Lady Arannelya’s army in Hammerfell. During the vicious fighting, his troops massacred a village, slaughtering the entire populace in vengeance for the death of one of their company. He was wounded in the leg by a dying Redguard child and walks with a cane. After the war, he was transferred to Skyrim and took on the new role of Emissary and Acting Field Justiciar to the Hold of Valton by special order of Elenwen, the First Emissary. His promotion rests on his dedication to the Thalmor and his powerful family connections manoeuvring in Alinor. His orders regarding Valton are not to act under any circumstances even in the event of discovering heresy but to report back and await further orders. He is authorized to recommend sentences to the local authorities but not to prosecute them himself.